Titanium
|artist = ft. |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |dlc = Classic April 28, 2017 (ZH3) August 24, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |nogm = 3 |dg = (Classic) / / (Alternate) |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to to |gc = |lc = |pictos = 151 |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sérinéhttps://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=144 Alternate Pranalini (Unknown Surname) (P2) |from = album }}"Titanium" by featuring is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a futuristic girl with short baby blue hair. She is first seen wearing a bright pink and white patent suit and wedges. The patent parts are visible on her arms, pelvis, rear, and legs. When the chorus starts, the girl's suit turns light and dark blue, and soon dons metal armor. Shortly afterward, she dons a shiny metal helmet, a pink shoulder plate on her right shoulder, and pink plates on the ankles of her shoes. Alternate (Beta) P1 P1 is a man with black hair. He has a black shirt with two dark grey squares diagonal to each other with a teal glove. He has black pants and purple shoes. P2 P2 is a woman with long curly red hair. She wairs a V-neck bodysuit with a purple skirt under it. She wairs a maroon glove. She has thigh-high black boots. P3 P3 '''is a man with black hair. He has a black tank-top with a navy blue glove. He has black pants with purple shoes. Background Classic The background starts as a simple white background, eventually evolving to show blue circuitry and pink lines connected to the coach. During the chorus, the background becomes a complex and dynamic futuristic landscape populated by flashing circuitry and rays of light. Alternate (Beta) The background has a black square platform with blue lights surrounding it. It has an upside-down diamond with white lights outlining it. There is a screen in it that flashes different lights throughout the song. On the upper sides of the diamond, there are four circular white lights. There are also different colored lights that appear during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 '''Gold Moves in this routine: All Gold Moves: With your right and left hands up and out, respectively, move both of your hands forwards and backward quickly. 0000013e.png|All Gold Moves TitaniumIG.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Titanium appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *New Heroines Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *High Voltage *The 2010s Were Banging *All Songs S-Z *Unlimited S-Z *Electro * Trivia *''Titanium'' is the second collaboration between David Guetta and Sia in the series after She Wolf (Falling To Pieces). **It is also the third song by both David Guetta and Sia in the series. **It is followed by Mad Love and The Greatest, respectively. **However, this is the fifth song by David Guetta in the franchise, after Everything Wonderful and Nothing Really Matters ( ). *''Titanium'' was confirmed by Ubisoft during E3, but information about it was removed later. **It was also later mentioned on the cover of the game which was shown in a number of videos, and its lyrics were mentioned in the ESRB rating for . *C3 borrows the flame effect from Cool For The Summer, but it is milder. *''Titanium'' s lyrics "Machine gun firing at the ones who run" are listed as "Mild Lyrics" of the game. http://www.esrb.org/ratings/Synopsis.aspx?Certificate=34597&Title=Just+Dance+2017 *The game uses the radio edit of the song, which is 35 seconds shorter than the original. *Originally, Titanium was meant to have an alternate Trio routine, but it was removed for unknown reasons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSmDURhLKP8 **A bunch of placeholder pictograms, which are early screenshots of the routine with arrows drawn on the coaches, can be found in the servers.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tegY_eKwpGw **The routine holds a striking resemblance to the On-Stage Mode from Just Dance 2014. *On the album coach, C3 is seen with a fuchsia outline instead of an orange one. Gallery Game Files Titaniumsqu.png|''Titanium'' Titanium_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Titanium cover albumbkg.png| album background Titanium banner bkg.jpg| menu banner titanium map bkg.png| map background Titanium cover@2x.jpg| cover Titanium cover 1024.png| cover TitaniumAva.png|Avatar 200528.png|Golden avatar 300528.png|Diamond avatar Titanium pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Titanium menu 2017.jpg|''Titanium'' on the menu Titanium coachmenu 2017.jpg| coach selection screen Titanium coachmenu 2018.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images jd2017 left 7.png|The coach appearing on the 7 days left banner by Just Dance Denmark on Instagramhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BLxqdkYguIW/ Behind the Scenes titaniumbts1.png|Behind the scenes TitaniumBTS.PNG|Behind the scenes Titaniumaltpic.jpg|Behind the scenes (scrapped alternate routine) b7ec9d44800455.581ee2bad2686.jpg|Costume design 1 (scrapped alternate routine) fb49ec44800455.581ee2bad2d32.jpg|Costume design 2 (scrapped alternate routine) 60bf3c44800455.581ee2bad3381.jpg|Costume design 3 (scrapped alternate routine) fb5cca44800455.581fffd4e1aac.jpg|Costume design 4 (scrapped alternate routine) Beta Elements titanium alt beta.png|Screenshot of unused alternate routine Others Titanium_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(UK).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Titanium_-_Gameplay_Teaser_(US).jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Titanium Original E3 Proof.png|Original E3 leak JD2017preorderPS4Avatar.jpeg Just Dance 2017 ESRB Wii.jpg|ESRB proof NeonTouch.png|The coach in the High Voltage icon along with Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) and Automaton Videos Official Music Video David Guetta - Titanium ft. Sia (Official Video) Titanium (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (US) Titanium - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Titanium - David Guetta Ft. Sia - Just Dance 2017 Titanium - Just Dance Now Titanium - Just Dance 2016 Танец Just Dance® 2018 (Unlimited) - Titanium by David Guetta Ft. Sia (PS Move) Titanium - Just Dance 2019 'Beta Elements' Just Dance 2017 - Titanium - Beta Background Concept Titanium (Alternate) (GUI Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded Gameplay) Extractions Titanium - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Titanium (Alternate) - Just Dance Unlimited (Preview) References Site Navigation es:Titanium tr:Titanium Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by David Guetta Category:Songs by Sia Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Shortened Songs Category:Aurélie Sériné